


flesh

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "...you'd better believe I like it rough."
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Kudos: 11





	flesh




End file.
